cazadores de mitos: la leyenda del lago ness
by BloddyDemon
Summary: un grupo de adolescentes de Sprinwood realizan un programa televisivo para desvelar los misterios sobrenaturales del mundo juntándose con el demonio del sueño mas famoso que se conoce
CAZADORES DE MITOS: UN NUEVO MIEMBRO EN EL GRUPO

Vanessa se despierta en su casa en la segunda planta del 1428 de Elm Street para empezar un nuevo día, ella y sus tres amigos quienes viven juntos en esa casa: primero esta su amigo Nico, un chico rubio de 17 años de edad graduado en las ciencias ocultas dos meses antes, era un chico delgado, no muy fuerte, rubio y con los ojos castaños, tenía nacionalidad estadounidense pese a ser de origen latino americano(Brasil) ; luego estaba su amiga Eris, una chica bajita de 16 años, de pelo negro liso con una mecha plateada, experta en informática y una de las hackers del gobierno más eficiente en piratería anti- criminal ; después estaba Madness una muchacha de 19 años licenciada en artes oscuras y literatura mística de largos cabellos castaño oscuro, de ojos dorados y piel pálida; y, por último, estaba ella, Vanessa tenía 16 años de edad no tenía títulos de graduada pero era una de las experta en mitología y leyendas urbanas del mundo según la revista people, lo que la había llevado a su situación actual: grabar un programa de tele realidad llamado " cazadores de mitos" , en el que ella y sus amigos se dedicaban a viajar por todo el mundo por zonas donde existen ciertos mitos como el monstruo del lago Ness; el yeti; la chica de la curva…

Pese a que solo había anunciado la serie en noticiarios y periódicos la serie era muy esperada por fans del misterio y el terror y hoy se había levantado a las 5 de la mañana debido al insomnio que sufría por sus pesadillas- he bella durmiente, ¿de nuevo pesadillas? - escuchó decir a su querido amigo Nico, quien preparaba el desayuno en la cocina- sí, puede que sea porque estoy nerviosa, grabamos el primer episodio en dos día y tenemos que ir a escocia para ello- bueno que te parece si de momento desayunas con mis tortitas con sirope y luego te hechas una siesta- recomendó el rubio dirigiéndose a una mesa en el salón donde estaban sus amigas a la espera del desayuno- Hola chicas, ¿ qué tal?,- dormimos bien, nosotras no estamos tan nerviosas como tú- Porque vuestra vida no depende de este programa, vosotras tenéis un sitio a donde ir- contestó enfadada la muchacha, de lo que se arrepintió inmediatamente- no empecéis otra vez- dijo Nico llegando desde la cocina con el desayuno para todos. Vanessa debía reconocer que, del grupo que formaban él era el único que comprendía su presión, Eris era una alumna modelo, algo olvidadiza, primera en su promoción, que podría haber cogido cualquier trabajo en vez de salir en televisión, y Madness, que era una gran deportista y que tras acabar el instituto estaba fichada por veinte federaciones deportivas en el mundo para participar con ellos podría ser ahora una gran deportista mundialmente famosa, e incluso, participar en los JJOO donde habría ganado más de 20 medallas, los únicos que no habían triunfado eran Nico y ella: ambos habían vivido únicamente con sus madres; Nico, había vivido con su madre, quien era una prostituta que lo tuvo por error y que lo maltrato y se dedicaba a culparle por arruinar su vida mientras se emborrachaba, hasta que él se marchó.

Y ella, quien también pasó por algo parecido salvo por la diferencia de que ella había vivido con sus padres hasta que se divorciaron y de que la expulsaran del instituto por dejar en coma a un estudiante tras empujarlo por las escaleras; aunque en su defensa ella lo hizo debido a las burlas constantes de este, nunca nadie la había preguntado por lo ocurrido después, y la verdad es que a ella tampoco la gustaba hablar de ello…

Tras desayunar los cuatro amigos montaron en un taxi que los llevó hasta el aeropuerto para coger un avión que los llevaría hasta Escocia. El avión era comercial, el más barato que encontraron para ir hasta su destino y poder empezar a trabajar. El grupo viajaba en solitario, sin ningún pasajero más, mientras disfrutaban de la comida precocinada del avión en el cual también era transportada la furgoneta del singular equipo, Vanessa intentó dormir, sin éxito por las pesadillas que la atormentaban desde que se mudaron a aquella casa.

Debieron de tardar tres o dos horas en llegar pues al llegar ya casi había anochecido en Irlanda, donde un taxi los llevó hasta el hotel cercano al lago donde se hospedarían durante su reportaje pese a pasar gran parte de la estancia fuera para colocar cámaras de seguimiento y vigilar ellos mismos por turnos, y, en caso de que las cámaras principales colocadas por el contorno del lago fallasen, poder grabar con el móvil o cualquier cámara que llevasen encima.

El primer turno correspondía a Madness quien tenía más aguante al sueño y era la que menos necesitaba dormir, seguida por Vanessa, quien tenía un aguante medio de insomnio y por ultimo Eris, quien tenía más facilidad para dormirse.

Era una noche de tormenta, por lo que se vieron obligadas a montar una tienda de campaña cubriendo el puesto de vigilancia, que constaba de dos sillas, una mesa de plástico blanco con una linterna, pilas de recambio para esta, una taza y un termo con café y un aparato de radioaficionado que comunicaba con la comisaría más cercana para que pudieran llamar en caso de emergencia o peligro a la comisaría más cercana.

Ya era más de medianoche y Eris estaba cumpliendo su segunda ronda con sus amigas en la furgoneta, quienes descansaban plácidamente. Una hora después Madness se despertó cuando Eris empezaba a quedarse dormida de nuevo en la silla. Con su común humor de bromas Madness se acercó por detrás a su somnolienta amiga para pegarla un susto- No tiene gracia. - replicó Eris- Dime una ley que lo prohíba…- Ambas empezaron a discutir rápidamente…

Mientras esto ocurría su amiga Vanessa se debatía en una lucha interna en el mundo de los sueños….

Vanessa corría en sus sueños por los infinitos pasillos de una sala de calderas huyendo de alguien que la acechaba, ella no lo veía, pero estaba allí; escuchaba el rechinar de las cuchillas que portaba en su mano enguantada por las cañerías de cobre oxidado mientras escuchaba una cantinela de comba- 1,2 canta a viva voz; 3,4 el hombre del saco; 5,6 decid lo que veis; 7,8 comete un bizcocho; 9, 10…- ¿dónde está Fred? - dijo una grave voz tras ella- Oh no, otra vez tu no…-se quejó la muchacha- deberías acostumbrarte a que aparezca, llevas así más de diez años- En los que no has dejado de molestarme, ¿ qué quieres de mí?- solo que me mantengas vivo, tienes un poder extraño y podemos hacer un trato, tú y yo- ¿a qué te refieres?- pregunto intrigada- Bien sabes quién soy y de lo que soy capaz, así que quiero proponerte algo- te escucho- A cambio de que me ayudes a sobrevivir en el mundo real y en el de los sueños te prometo dejarte viva, a ti y a tus amigas- De acuerdo, pero, ¿ a qué te refieres con el mundo real y en el de los sueños?- Muchas personas han conseguido sacarme de los sueños, pero nadie consigue nunca llevarme de vuelta y tengo que esperar de nuevo a que me teman para volver. En resumen: necesito que me hagas de portal entre el mundo de los sueños y el real para que en caso de no poder volver al mundo de los sueños pueda pasar a vivir en el de los humanos. ¿cerramos el trato? - dijo Fred estirando la mano a su acompañante. Cuando esta le estrecho la mano se despertó repentinamente por un ruido fuera de la furgoneta….

Vanessa se levantó del suelo de la furgoneta, encontrándose con Fred en la furgoneta- ¡ pero qué coño!- dijo ella encontrándose a Frederick Charls kruger al lado de ella en la furgoneta- Te lo dije, eres mi portal entre este mundo y el de los sueños- Eso no te da derecho a usarme ahora, estoy trabajando para…- un rugido fuerte fuera de la furgoneta.

Vanessa salió de la furgoneta en medio de una tempestad lluviosa, viendo el enorme y gelatinoso cuerpo de un animal con escamas saliendo del lago, en el que sus amigas se encontraban dentro de un bote- nessie…- murmuró. El monstruo parecía una serpiente gigante, con morro algo largo y ancho, sus escamas relucían en la oscuridad mientras miraba fijamente a bote de madera donde estaban las compañeras de Vanessa con sus dorados y relucientes ojos. La chica vio como el monstruo se echaba con su cuello la cabeza hacia atrás abriendo sus grandes mandíbulas preparándoles para atacar- ¡CHICAS, SALTAD DE LA BARCA! - ambas miraron hacia atrás y saltaron un segundo antes de que el monstruo clavase sus mandíbulas en al bote haciéndolo añicos. Madness y Eris nadaron hasta la orilla empapadas, principalmente por haberse sumergido en el frío lago y por la lluvia que caía bajo ellas. Las dos corrieron hasta la orilla del lago; el majestuoso animal se quedó mirando a la orilla con sus pupilas doradas echándose de nuevo hacia atrás para atacar de nuevo. El monstruo clavó sus dientes en el césped en el que milésimas de segundo antes habían estado el grupo de investigadoras; para sorpresa de estas, el monstruo clavó demasiado fuerte sus mandíbulas en la tierra, quedándose atrapado, mientras Nessie se retorcía intentando liberarse destrozó las cámaras del equipo. Madness vio un palo afilado en la orilla, y sin pensarlo dos veces, se lo clavó al monstruo en el hocico haciendo que, en un acto reflejo, este se lanzara hacía atrás, liberándose y hundiéndose de nuevo en el lago, pero dejando en el proceso tres colmillos clavados en el césped…

A la mañana siguiente el grupo recogía las cosas cuando vio llegar a un extrañado compañero-Buenos días…- dijo Nico saliendo tras unos arbustos- ¿de dónde sales tú?- dijo enfadada Madness- es cierto, ayer no estabas en la furgoneta- se quejó Vanessa- bueno, ayer por la noche me acerque al pueblo para comprar algo de material que faltaba para el programa, cuerdas, ganchos… y de camino, me metí en un motel con unos pastelillos a los que no me pude resistir, y como cuando me dispuse a regresar ya era tarde decidí quedarme en el motel.

¿me perdí algo?...


End file.
